The death of Diablocciols
Plot Diablocciol Goes Down After Having Eongh Wth The Rangers Winnginng Aginst His Warriors He Defeats The 5 Rangers Ryan Descovers A Thing That Can Break The Curse And Goes After It Transcript Dia NO NO NO THE RANGERS THEY BEAT MY FREAKING WARRIORS I AM SIK OF THIS Vypra U should go Down & Destroy Them Dia Yes Good Idea Vypra Thanks My Leach Mitchell Well Rangers Were Having Trouble Fairweather Ryan Ur Going To Be A Conx Next Time U Morph Ryan Yeah But I Think I Found A Cure Mitchell Wat Cure Ryan It Can Cure My Snake Mitchell Go To It Ryan Yes Dia Rangers Carter A Attack Mitchell Go Carter Were Here Dia Ahhh Rangers I Am Here U Destroyeed My Past Warriors Carter Yea And Dia And U Will Pay Carter Blaster CRASH Dia Laughs Carter Whats So Funny Dia How Foolish U r Carter No Were Not Foolish Dia Taker This CRASH Carter Ugh Dia Now For The Bacon Ryan I Am Here Snake Dagon Wat Do U Seek Ruyan To Break The Curse Carter Ugh CRASH Dia Wat Weak Fools U r Carter Time To Finsh U Dia Wat Carter Cannon CRASH Dia Have It Bak CRASH (The 5 Unmorph) Doia Now To dewlive The Spoon Ryan Please I Need It So I Can Help Myt Friends Snake Dagon well of ur foolis attemp to Fight Diablocciol I Will Not Remove It Ryan Gasp Carter Ugh Were Down Joel We Need To Stop The Warrior Dia U Cant destroy Me I Am Air To The Galaxy Ryan Then Wat Abut A Challage SD Sounds good if u win U ur tatto Will be freeded off u if I Wiun U Will Die Ryan Im Going To Take The Risk 6th Power SD U fool CRASH Ryan Blaster CRASH SD impossable Ryan Hit The Roof SD Oh ur dead Ryan Final Strike CRASH SD Jessies Ryan Yep CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH Ryan Yep The Snake Is Gone Yes My Tattos Done For Carter Uh Oh Were Dead Dia Yes And Ur History Ryan Hey Old man Mitchell Im Only 57 Ryan Cool Mitchell Go The Rangers need Ur Help Wth Diablocciol Ryan Yes 6th Power Carter Ugh Were Doomed Dia Yes And Time To Say Goodbye Ryan No Dia Wat 6th Ranger Ur Tatto Ryan Is Gone And Now Time To Stop U Dia Ha Goodluck Wth that fool Ryan Blaster Mode Carter Huh Ruyan Ryan Yep Fairweather Gave Me This Final Strike CRASH Dia No.....Staff Make Me Grow Ryan Swap Megazord Carter Stromp Megazord Commbond Dia U Defeated My Warriors Now I Will Destroy U Carter Spoin CR4ASH Dia Ugh Ryan Lets Finsh This Bug Final Marball Strike CRASH Dia Vaprizsed To History- CRASH Ryan Diablocciols Gone Mitchell Goodjob Rangers The Evil Is Defeated A Toast To Victory Carter So Wtf Ryan Just Came And What The ID Get This Shit Mit5chell Never Will (Meanwhile...Underground) (Olumpuis Is Born) Olmpuis Times Up Rangers MAWAWAWAWAWAWA To Be Contined...../The End Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Episode